Open To Doubt
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: AU. Lucas Scott had everything he ever wanted; money, fame, looks, girls. Then he meets Brooke Davis and everything changes. All he wants now is his her. But he's the last person on the planet she'll ever want. Brucas & Naley!
1. Blink and You Miss It

_I shouldn't be starting another story I KNOW! But I couldn't help it and I have some great ideas for this!_

_It's completely AU and Brucas of course!_

_P.s. I will update other stories soon!  
_

**Open To Doubt_  
_**

**Chapter 1**

**Blink and You Miss It**

In life there comes a time, a minute, a second that changes everything. Where suddenly you realise nothing is ever going to be the same and the course of your existence has been altered forever. For the lucky ones this moment changes your life in a good way. You get the job you have always wanted, you win the lottery, you buy a mansion, you have children, you go on the trip of a lifetime... All your dreams come true. For everyone this moment is different, no one understood this better than 26 year old Lucas Scott. He already had the career he always wanted, actor, model, playboy, celebrity, he loved what he did. He travelled where he wished, owned mansions all over the world and although he didn't want children and had never technically won the lottery (unless the genetic lottery counted), all his dreams had pretty much come true.

Yet none of these moments had been Lucas's defining moments, none of these times had been the point where he could look back and say "That's when it all changed, that was the best thing that could ever happen to me." No, that moment for Lucas Scott was a moment that would change him forever, a moment he never could have seen coming and that moment was the moment he met Brooke Davis.

* * *

Blue orbs scanned the crowd as the rhythm of the music took the base to new heights. Lucas hadn't wanted to come out tonight but he had promised his brother he would make an appearance to meet his new girlfriend, something the brooder had been putting off for a while. Moving through the masses, the blonde Scott bit back a growl as whispers of his name riddled with gossip followed him. Being the party of Laker's superstar Nathan Scott, held at his own private mansion, Lucas was surprised at the tackiness of the celebrity crowd. Walking past security and up the stairs of the ten million dollar Beverly Hills mansion into the VIP area, the cocky actor spotted the man he was looking for. Although they were twins the two could not look less alike, Nathan's short, neat, dark hair was a polar opposite to his brother's medium-length, shaggy, honey-blonde locks and where the darker Scott was clean shaven, the blonde preferred the slight stubble that grew on his face. Lucas's nose was crooked (the product of a tenth grade gridiron match) as apposed to his brothers straight one and the four inch height difference between the two was evident when they stood next to each other. The taller 6'7' NBA-stars frame was muscly yet more refined than his bulky 6'3' actor brother. The only thing that could recognise the two as being related were the matching blue iris's they shared. The same eyes that had gotten both boys into the hearts and beds of many-a-girl over the years.

"Hey Bro." Nathan greeted him with a smile, turning away from the team mate he had been speaking to pound-hug his brother.

"Nate." The young GQ Bachelor of the Year said with little enthusiasm.

"Luke, don't pout, you wouldn't want to ruin that perfect face of yours, then what would you do?" A deep chuckle shook the taller man's frame, he had always enjoyed making fun of the vanity of the industry his brother was involved in.

"Ha-di-fucking-ha." Sarcasm rolled from the tongue without hesitance "now where is this woman your so desperate to introduce me to?"

"Right over-" Scanning the area Nathan searched for his lover, although the VIP section was nowhere near as crowded as the party raging down-stairs (full of b-listers and wannabe's desperate to be spotted at the hottest party of the year) yet spotting one person was harder than expected "Umm..."

"Lost her already?" The oh-so famous smirk appeared on the actors face as he claimed a beer from the waiter walking past. Without hesitance he raised bottle to lip and took a long gulp, the cold, golden liquid soothing him instantly.

"Looking for me?" A feminine frame appeared beside Nathan, grabbing him by the t-shirt before pulling him down into a hungry lip-lock to which the baller did not protest. Lucas looked on in shock, finally understanding why Nathan had kept his relationship a secret from the press, yet he had no idea how he had gone a whole year without anyone finding out. Standing in front of him, tongue wrestling with the boy he shared parents and a birthday with was none-other than pop sensation Haley James. The same Haley James with five Grammy awards and six worldwide multi-platinum albums, Haley James, whose collaborations ranged from Madonna to ACDC and everything in between.

"Well well" the petite honey-blonde girl moved out from her lovers arms to face his brother "Lucas Scott, I finally have the pleasure." A hand whipped out to which Lucas gladly accepted.

"Haley James? So your the one who got my brother so whipped? Here I though you were just a huge Laker's fan." It was true, the singer had been spotted at nearly every home game this past year.

"That too but it's the players who keep me coming back." One eye closed in a brief wink as the dark Scott scoffed

"Play-erSSS?" He questioned, mock hurt playing on his handsome face.

"Oh sorry baby, just one player. But you know how me and Andrew are in love too." A snort from the amused brooder as the singer joked with his twin.

"HA-Ha" A muscled arm fell around his famous girlfriend as her deep green eyes scanned the party.

"You know I'm joking, I love you Natey. Now if you'll excuse me there's a few people I have to say hello to." Slipping from the masculine grasp she turned to the newly acquainted Scott "sorry Lucas, it was so nice to meet you, your not leaving soon are you? We should all sit down and have a drink once it quietens down."

"I'll be here, don't worry about it James. We'll all have a drink and I can share a few embarrassing stories from our childhood, see if you still want to be with Natey-boy after that."

"I look forward to it." A brief chuckle before the girl skipped off, Lucas doubled over as he was granted an elbow in the ribs from his sibling.

"Shut your trap Eugene" Nathan said, clapping him on the back, Lucas stood up.

"Whatever ass, I can't believe your dating Haley James and you failed to tell me!"

"How many times have I invited you to come meet her?" Broad shoulders lifted to shrug before dropping back into place.

"Dude, I thought it was just going to be another three-monther, no idea it would last this long OR be with Haley James!"

"So you don't care about my nobody girlfriends but if their famous your interested?"

"Welcome to Hollywood lil bro"

"I'm clearly not your little bro." A tall spine straitening to prove a point, Nathan chuckled.

"Your younger by ten minutes bro, therefore you're still the lil one."

"Whatever, you should know I love Haley, I don't really give a shit if she's famous or not."

"Good for you man, but my problem is not with her level of fame. How long have you guys been dating?"

"A year."

"You realise that's the longest relationship you've ever been in?"

"So what?"

"So nothing, I'm just laying down the facts Mr. 23. Have you cheated on her?" This question did not go without merit, it was defiantly not unheard off for an NBA star let alone the hottest player on the west-coast, perhaps even in the whole league, to stray.

"Nup, not once, haven't even been tempted." Blonde eyebrows shot up in surprise, another sip of beer taken to recover.

"WOW Man good for you, I don't know how you do it." The playboy superstar had not been faithful to a girl since higschool.

"You should try it some time."

"Why bother? I get the two month itch." A deep laugh sounded as Nathan shook his head.

"Niccee man."

"It's not like I don't treat them well, they know what their signing up for from the start."

"At least your honest."

"Girls dig honesty."

"Not your type of honesty."

"Are you seriously giving me a lecture?"

"No, do what you want as long as you keep away from Haley, I'm good." Lucas laughed, his blue eyes turning from his brother to scan the crowd.

"Don't worry bro, she's hot but she's not my ty-" Eye's widened as the brooder was forced to stop mid sentence, his hand going slack, beer falling from it. Golden liquid hit the floor, splattering the carpet for miles around, no one seemed to notice except for the man he was talking to.

"Dude what the hell? Do you have any idea how much this carpet costs?" Ok so the party-host knew it was going to get damaged anyway but that didn't mean he would permit his brother to defile it on purpose.

"Who is _she _Nate?"

"What? Who?" A hand lifted to point across the crowd, Nathan followed his brothers directions and chuckled when he saw the target of his attention.

"Seriously man, do you live under a rock?" The blondes eye's didn't leave the girl he was starring at.

"Who is she?"

"You've gone into a trance, girls really do run your life." No reply was granted so Nathan sighed "that's Brooke Davis, I don't know how you don't know who she is. She's the owner and head designer for Clothes Over Bro's. Plus she's hot and young so she's in the tabloids every other week." Red Christian Louboutin heels, tanned legs, black C.O.B short shorts, a red, tight fitting dior top revealing the perfect amount of cleavage, deep dimples, a perfect smile, dazzling hazel orbs and long chocolate tresses, Brooke Davis was defiantly hot and then some.

"WOW." Was all the blonde could fathom, he couldn't believe he had never seen this girl before.

"She's pretty hot huh?"

"She's fucking gorgeous." He didn't understand, did his brother not see what he saw? Pretty hot didn't even begin to describe her, she was fucking perfect in his mind. Nathan laughed.

"Slow down bro-"

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Lucas didn't care if she did he just wanted to know what kind of obstacles he would need to go through to get her in his bed.

"No. But take a look around, every guy in this room wants her, heck every guy in any room wants her."

"Even you?"

"I'm in love." Corny but touching. Lucas scanned the space, Nathan was right, it was like everyone, especially the males in room, radiated towards her.

"You think these other guys stand a chance?" Cocky attitude met with determination for a perfect mix. Lucas Scott had decided what he wanted and he was going for it.

"Good Luck." Laughing at a private joke Nathan clapped his brother on the back.

"Shall I give you a head start to warn her against me? I could use a challenge."

"Dude, if you think it's her that needs to get warned you clearly do not know Brooke Davis." Blue iris's jumped from one brunette to the other as Lucas turned back to his brother.

"Wait, _you_ know her?"

"Yeah" Nathan nodded "She's Haley's best friend, the two are practically joined at the hip."

"How is it I have never seen her at events or in the tabloids or ANYWHERE?"

"I dunno, you must have selective seeing"

"Trust me, my eyes would defiantly select to see her." As his eyes slid back to her Lucas noticed Brooke had looked up from the group of people she was talking with, focusing on Nathan, whom she raised her glass to. It didn't go without notice by Lucas that she hadn't even glanced at him. Nathan raised his hand signalling to the young fashionista that she should join them. It took her only a moment to excuse herself before she was by the brothers side. Lucas's breath hitched as he studied the woman before him.

"Hey Nate!" The raspy voice nearly made Lucas's head explode and as she jumped up to hug his brother, pangs of jealousy rose in him.

"Hey Cookie." _Cookie? What the fuck? Nathan go back to your girlfriend. _The two were acting nothing more than good friends yet Lucas could already not stand the thought of any other man being near her. A strange feeling of possession and jealousy had already stirred him, something he could not explain. "I'm going to go find Haley but I just wanted to introduce you to my brother, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott." Only then did the hazel orbs slip from Nathan to him.

Dark brown boots, dark denim Calvin's and a perfect-fitting v-neck white top complimented the lead actor perfectly yet his reputation preceded him, cancelling out any attraction she might have had.

Nathan strolled off in search of his girlfriend as the two new-acquaintances starred at each other.

"Nice to meet you Brooke." The brunette's gaze did not alter and yet she didn't utter a word. "Uh, so what do you think of the party?"

"It's good I guess." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully, he held onto every raspy syllable.

"What would you rather be doing?"

"Honestly? Home curled up on the couch with some good Chinese and a crap movie... Or vice versa." A husky masculine laugh made the designers mouth twitch into a brief smile. "Glad that amuses you Lucas Scott."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking how much better that scenario would be for you if I was curled up next to you." A roll of the eyes paired with clamping of perfect white teeth told Lucas he had said the wrong thing yet he couldn't help the cocky, never-been-refused-by-a-girl-in-his-life actor come out.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah baby, how about we ditch this place and go back to mine? I'm sure we could come up with something better than crap movies and Chinese." A raspy-amused laugh sounded which the brooder took as a good sign.

"As a matter of fact I was about to get out of here." Lucas could not believe his luck, he had come to this party begrudgingly and suddenly he had met the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen and she wanted to go home with him? He truly did love his life.

"Great baby, just wait to see what I have in-store for you, welcome to the best night of your life." As his hand shot out to place on her lower back, Brooke moved away, laughing.

"Good try bud but I'm getting out of here without you. Nice to meet you Lucas, shame you couldn't have been more like your brother and less like a jackass." With that she was gone, moving through the crowd at a steady place, not breaking stride the whole time. He watched her leave and mentaly kicked himself, he was always this much of a cocky-jerk to girls but right now he was hating himself for it. Why couldn't he have told her that the one thing he wanted to do tonight was grab a beer, some Chinese and watch Law and Order reruns?

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Love Of The Future

_I've updated 3 stories in 3 days! That's gotta be a record for me!_

_Firstly, thankyou all SOOO much for the reviews! I really appreciate them (Especially the long ones ;) they are fun to read and keep me writing!_

_Secondly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has some random bits but they are all vital for the background of the story as well as the build up for future relationships etc._

_Let me know what you think!_

**Open To Doubt**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Love Of The Future  
**

White Sneakers and grey paws smacked the pavement as canine and owner ran at a steady pace. "C'mon Sweetie, nearly there" A raspy call of encouragement rang out as the one eyed dog speed his pace for his owner of three years.

"Good Boy" Brunette tresses flew back and forth in high pony tail as twenty four year old Brooke Davis navigated the streets, hidden behind New Orleans Saints hat and dark ray-bans, the young Hollywood favourite made an attempt to stay under the radar.

People had called her crazy for jogging the four miles to her nearest coffee shop everyday but she had used it as a good excuse to clear her head, exercise and spend time with her beloved rescue pooch. As she rounded the corner, she stopped, smiling that the two had reached their destination. Dimples flared at her usual coffee server, who stood waiting just outside the small coffee shop.  
"Your usual Miss Davis." The brunette graciously took the iced coffee treat from the petite blonde girl before handing over a generous tip "There are a few paparazzi inside, I don't think their looking for anyone, just having a coffee but I thought I would bring this out just incase."

"Thanks so much Jenna, I'm going to let Patch have a drink and then head off." Jenna nodded before turning on the spot and heading back towards her work "Oh and Jenna" Brooke called after her, the young girl spun around

"Yes?"

"Please stop calling me Miss Davis, it's Brooke." A flash of a famous smile made the barrister feel instantly at ease.

"Sure thing Brooke, see you tomorrow." A manicured hand waved as the blonde disappeared. Taking a sip of her coffee, the fashionistta lead her pup over to the water bowl strategically placed outside. As she bent down to run a hand across her velvet-grey pooch she was shocked to hear a masculine voice speak her name.

"Well Well, Brooke Davis, Now I know you must be stalking me." Spine instantly straitened as the animal lover turned to face the last person on the planet she wanted to run into.

He once again wore casual gear, this time a black t-shirt with a logo she didn't recognise, lighter jeans, flip flops and a dark pair of aviators which suited his face perfectly. If nothing else, the designer had to admit, he had good taste.

"Or your stalking me. What are you doing here Scott?" Un-amused tone was noted as blue iris scanned the girl in front of him, even in simple work out gear the woman still looked impeccably hot.

"This is my usual coffee house, what are you doing here?" He retaliated, pulling out the ever-so-famous Scott Smirk.

"Not that it's any of your business but it's _my _usual coffee place, and by usual I mean I've been here more than twice."

"Baby don't worry, we can both share a coffee house, not the end of the world." He sighed, stretching "Granted, this is a little earlier than I care to come but I'm sure I'll be thanking my lucky stars later." Even through his glasses the brunette could see him wink, making her scoff. She chose to ignore his comment, turning instead back to her dog who was still enjoying the water. "And who do we have here?" The young actor asked, crouching down to be on the canine's level.

"Don't waste your time, he's scared of men." Hazel orbs widened as the rescue pooch trotted up to Lucas without hesitation, laying his head in the blond's lap.

"Hey handsome, hey there." The Oscar winner spoke in a much softer voice than Brooke was used to, she watched on in shock as gentle hands ran across fur lovingly, blue eyes peered up at her. "What was that about him being scared of men?" The words didn't come out cocky, rather, heartfelt, it _almost _seemed as if he genuinely cared about the dog. Something the brunette instantly disbelieved, Lucas Scott didn't care about anyone but himself.

"I said men, not pigs." Legs extended into a standing position, hand grabbing heart in mock hurt.

"Ouch, going right for where it hurts Davis, nice." Sparkling hazel eyes focused on dog again ignoring any thought of their unwanted guest. Well, unwanted by Brooke, Patch was looking up at the blond heart throb with pure adoration. "So I think we started off on the wrong foot." The Hollywood star was not used to being ignore, especially by the opposite sex.

The Pitt-bull turned back to the water as if he knew it would keep her master there longer with the man he had taken a liking to.

"I was wondering if I might be able to take you out for dinner sometime this week. STK, Katsuya, Koi, Madeo, name your place. I'll pay of course." Another scoff.

"Do you really think your money impresses me? The only people who care about it are the people you pay to hang out with you and the two-bit bimbo's you call girlfriends." The actor tried to keep his cool demeanour but the truth was, Brooke was getting to him.

"I don't do girlfriends baby, too clingy." A small yet triumphant. Raspy. Giggle. The single sexiest sound Lucas Scott had ever heard.

"Exactly, so why bother asking me out?" She didn't give him time to respond, instead motioning to her boobs. "Because of these? Huh. Take a good, hard look Scott, cause this is all of them you will _ever_ see." For a moment Lucas Scott was actually speechless, but a moment was all Brooke needed.

The paparazzi burst through the door of the coffee shop, cries of "Lucas! Lucas!" sounding as flashing bulbs illuminated and died one after another. The 'Peoples most beautiful woman of the year' was glad of both the distraction and the fact she hadn't been spotted, as the cameras surround the famous blond she had already taken off at a steady pace.

"That's not what this was about!" The usually-cocky Scott tried calling after her, but it was too late, he sighed. Waving to the flashing bulbs before turning and walking away.

* * *

"Your brother is an asshole, just so you know." Brooke announced as she let herself into Nathan's Scott's multi-million dollar mansion. Hazel eyes scanning the lounge room, she smiled, the cleaners had done a good job of saving the decor after the party.

The dark NBA player let out a deep laugh as he looked up from the couch where he sat, cuddling with Haley.

"What'd he do now?" White teeth clamped in annoyance as the brunette joined the two in their cuddle, nuzzling into the famous singer, who smiled, running a hand through her best friends brunette tresses.

"I'm fairly sure he's stalking me and in-so-many-words he asked me to go fuck him because he has money. Twice." The point guard laughed again, causing his girlfriend to hit him playfully.

"Sorry Hales, but that's just Luke, he HATES being turned down by girls. Especially ones as hot as you Davis. Don't worry, keep giving him your famous brutal-yet-witty shutdowns and he will get bored eventually."

"God I hope so, I know he's your brother and all but if I never see his face again, I would be happy." As if on cue, mere seconds later, Lucas strolled into the Bel Air home.

"Yo little bro-" Lip raised in a cocky smile as the three were spotted "Oh, hey. Davis, if it was a threesome you wanted, you could have just asked." Nathan groaned, Haley scoffed, Brooke ignored, moving away from the other two and standing up.

"Alright I better go, doubt I will actually see you at home Hales but what time does Jamie finish today? I promised I would pick him up and take him for ice cream." The two best friends had shared a house for years. Not so much a house as a private estate, it wasn't like either of them couldn't afford their own place more that they loved living together, ever since the first small apartment they shared in highschool. Since meeting Nathan, however, the singer had barely been home, they hadn't officially moved in together but it was pretty clear it was heading that way. It boded well for all parties that the designer and pop queen only lived just down the street from the young baller.

"Uh, three, can you drop him off here after?" One hazel eye closed in a playful wink.

"Of course, see ya Naley."

"Bye Brooke." The couple said in unison, although Haley was slightly more annoyed. Lucas had barely ever been to this house in the last year Haley had been dating Nathan and suddenly he was barging in, annoying her best friend. She liked Lucas, he hadn't been a jerk when they met and the three had fun hanging out after the party the night before. She also understood he was Nathan's brother and they were close but if he wanted to continue to hang out with them he would need to learn some restraint where the brunette fashionistta was concerned.

Brooke turned on her heel and left the house. Without a word to Lucas, never once even registering his presence.

* * *

"Aunt BWOOKE! Aunt Brooke! Why are there are camwa men outside Uncle Nathan's?" Brows furrowed as eyes scanned the swarm of paparazzi. Something was wrong, Nathan rarely had the photographers stalking him. Brooke turned to her four year old godson as the two sat in her black BMW X5, she offered an encouraging smile.

"I dunno sweetheart but it's okay, I need you to keep down low for me okay?" The dark-blond child nodded, shifting low in his seat. Sunglasses dropped back onto face as the BMW manoeuvred towards the NBA stars gates, stopping near close. Flashes went wild as window was let down a fraction, the car was instantly recognised as Brooke Davis's.

**_"BROOKE! BROOKE! What do you think of the relationship?"_**

**_"Miss Davis! How long have you know about the secret affair?"_ **

Brooke didn't know what was going on but she could guess, someone had spilled the beans about the relationship between the NBA star and the pop princess. A voice rung out over the intercom.

"No one is being allowed on premises at this time. Please remove your vehicle."

"It's Brooke" The couturier yelled over the sound of the media "I've got Jamie with me as well."

"Sorry Miss Davis." A quick response before dark gates opened, two security men filing out to keep the horde at bay. Driving swiftly in, Brooke parked, snatching up her hand bag before running around to fetch her beloved nephew. Carrying him into the large house and setting him down gently, a sigh of relief was granted.

Both Haley and Nathan stood in front of her, tears in the eyes of the singer. Face broke into a frown as Brooke approached her friend.

"Hales I know you didn't want it to get out this way but someone must have taken a picture at the party or-" Haley shook her head, honey-blonde locks flying as she smiled between son and friend.

"Nathan proposed." A happy whisper, making jaw drop

"What?" Two excited smiles matching one another

"Nathan proposed and I said yes!" An almost shriek "_We_ released the statement about us being together, I thought it was about time after he asked me to marry hi-" She didn't get a chance to finish as the Brookelaunched herself at her old friend. Arms wrapped tight as shrieks of delight sounded from both girls.

"Your getting married!"

"I know!" Another wave of shrieks. A giant engagement ring thrown forward for the designer to admire.

"I'm totally designing your wedding dress!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." A pause "Will you be my maid of honor?" Giant dimples graced the cheeks of Brooke Davis as she beamed at Haley.

"Haley, I'm touched. I'd love to."

"Of course Brooke, who else would I ask? I love you Tigger."

"I love you Tutor-girl soon-to-be-wife" The two friends hugged again as they exchanged their old nicknames.

Little Jamie looked at his mother and Aunt in awe before running towards Nathan, being swooped into strong arms.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Uncle Nate! Are you and Mumma getting married?" A broad smile crossed the raven haired mans face.

"We sure are, if that's okay with you?" Jamie smiled, hugging the man who had been like a father to him for the past year.

"Yews! That's so cool! Your gonna be my new dad!" Haley reached over to kiss her son as a look of almost concern crossed Nathan's face.

"Uh-Jamie" he said, struggling with words as he held the child he now thought of as his own "that's what your mum and I wanted to talk to you about as well. You know I love you."

"And I love you Uwncle Nate!"

"Thanks Jim-Jam. We-uh-I Was wondering if you might like it if I adopted you. Like, um, make it official that I be your dad because your fathers not here anymore." The sports man of the year sounded more nervous than Brooke had ever heard him, she smiled at him in encouragement. Innocent eyes peered between aunt, mother and soon-to-be father.

"But what about my old dwad?" Haley looked on nervously.

"Jamie" she said softly "I know you don't remember your father that well but he loved you, very much. Nathan isn't trying to take his place, he just wants to be there for you now because your Dad can't be anymore."

"But he will always be watching over you." Brooke chimed in, The Grammy winner nodded, sending the brunette a wink.

"Yes, he will." She agreed. The little blond child looked back up at Nathan

"So you would be my dad for rweal?" Head bobbed in a nod.

"Only if you want me to be."

"And-And I could call you Dad?"

"If you wanted to, I would like that very much." A childish cry of laughter, small hands and leg flung themselves at the fashionistta in the room, who barely had time to catch the little bundle of energy as he flew from the tall mans arms.

"Aunt BWOOKE!" He said smiling, as Nathan looked on in shock. "Aunt Bwooke! I have a Dwad! I have a new dad!" Raspy laugh sounded

"Yeah you do hunny and he's going to love you sooo much, nearly as much as I do." Pouted lips collided with soft hair as Brooke kissed the munchkin. Masculine arm raised to high five the little man before falling around fiancé, both beaming in delight at the child's reaction.

"Oh god, now I have to tell Lucas." Nathan groaned jokingly "Hey there twin-of-mine get ready to have a four year old nephew and a sister-in-law."

"Having a faithful twin with a steady family, I'm sure he will love it." Sarcasm dripped from tongue of the feisty couturier.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Lucas loves kids and he really likes Hales." A small kiss on the head of his fiancé. "Just it's pretty much about the opposite of the life he would ever want.. Well at least not for another few years or ten. So lets see how well he will take the news."

"Figures." Brooke snorted "So when ya going to tell him?" A giant smile spread across Haley's face, pointed at the fashionistta. "Tutor-girl, why are you smiling at me like that?" She eyed off the suspicious nature of her friend.

"Well see the thing is Cookie, I'm going to need a little moral support." A shake of the head.

"No, I know where this is going and no! Call Rachel."

"Rachel is in Italy and the dinner's tonight."

"Hales, don't even think about it! I am not going to dinner with the two of you and 'Pucas'" Nathan let out a chuckle at the name.

"Brooke, you're supposed to be my maid of honor, which means you have to be here for me for these things." The musician flashed her make-Brooke-feel-guilty look as the designer narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you Haley James soon-to-be-Scott." Haley beamed

"No, you love me! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou Brookie! At least now if he gets really angry, you can just flash him and he will calm down." Brunette tresses flew in disdain.

"I am NOT flashing Lucas Scott. Ew." She paused, kinking an eyebrow "I'd much rather flash NATHAN Scott." The two time MVP looked down in embarrassment as a playful punch was thrown from friend to friend.

"The only one flashing him will be me thankyou."

"Oh, I bet you will. But are you sure Hales? I could be the stripper at the bachelor party?" Another jest, making the three adults laugh.

"You'd love that considering I'm sure Lucas will be there, maybe he would offer you a lift home? You could give him a private show." Brooke shuddered.

"Don't make me sick Hales!"

"Hey guys, you may not like him but that is_ my_ twin your talking about." Both girls shrugged in unison before laughing.

"Mumma, what's flashing? And what's a stripper?" Blue eyes looked between the 'grownups' as they once again all laughed. Brooke biting a flawless lip in amuesment.

"Davis, what are you teaching _my _kid huh?" Nathan smiled from ear to ear at being able to stake some claim over the kid he loved as he playfully tussled the little-ones hair.

Brooke looked at the child in her arms. James Brooke Keller (Soon to be Keller-Scott) was Hollywood royalty. Son of the late rock-legend Chris Keller and pop sensation Haley James, nephew of famous photographer Quinn James and soon to be nephew of multi-award winning actor Lucas Scott (If he agreed to have anything to do with him, that was). Godson of Victoria's Secret Model Rachel Gatina and world renowned Fashion queen and Designer Brooke Davis (Chris and Haley had opted for two female god parents rather than the conventional one man, one woman.). As well as adopted son of All-Star NBA player Nathan Scott. Yes, Jamie Keller-Scott would grow up to be the envy of every other child in America surrounded by fame, money and above all else, love.

* * *

_Sorry if there wasn't enough Brucas guys, it's all building up! And a little Baley/Naley/Bamie never hurt anyone huh? =D_


	3. The Games We Play

_An update has arrived. Thanks so much for R&R'ing so far guys. Hope you like this chapter!_

**Open To Doubt**

**Chapter 3  
**

**The Games We Play**

"Davis how many of those have you had?" Nathan Scott sat in the back of the chauffeured black Escalade, watching as his friend picked up a bottle of Grey Goose from the middle ice department before downing a shot.

"Four and a glass of champagne." The brunette shrugged.

"Brooke, were not even at the restaurant yet." Haley whined from the seat next to her, she herself had swallowed a shot after Brooke practically forced her as well as the champagne they had all celebrated with earlier.

"You don't get to complain tutor-mum, if you want me to sit through an evening with Lucas Scott I'm allowed to drink. Besides, four shots isn't even close to enough to effect me." It was true, Brooke Davis had always had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Alright, but no more till we get there huh? We don't need the paparazzi getting a picture of you falling on your drunken ass the moment we arrive."

"Please, I can handle those camera-wielding parasites."

"I don't doubt it Dimples." Nathan said with a chuckle. "Hey, pass me a drink will you?" Haley turned around to eye her fiancé as Brooke handed over the alcohol.

"Relax Hales, this is our engagement night remember? I want to celebrate the most beautiful woman in the world agreeing to marry me." The singer couldn't help the smile which formed on her lips at his words.

"WOO!" Brooke called out in agreeance, helping herself to another shot as Nathan took his.

"Brooke."

"Haley! Seriously lighten up, Jamie is with your parents all weekend, you can have fun. Do you even remember what that is?" Haley sighed before reaching for the vodka bottle, Brooke let out a squeal of delight "Yay! Hey, lets go clubbing after. Shots and dancing, sounds like the perfect way to celebrate!"

"For who? You or me?" The fashionistta pouted.

"Hales, you're gonna have a sexy boy to dance, that equals fun."

"And no doubt by the end of the night you'll have found your own sexy boy." A devilish smile played on pink lips.

"Maybe or maybe I'll just hang out with you two, when your not lip-locked, I don't know what I'm in the mood for." Brooke noted the look on her friends face. "If you really don't want to come, it is your night so I'll let you go be boring."

"I'm only joking Tigger, it will be fun." Dimples flared at best friend

"Nathan?"

"It's been too long since we all went out drinking together, I'm in Davis."

"Lets just try and slip away from that brother of yours huh? I am NOT going if he is."

"What are we in grade school?" Brooke glowered at her friend

"Apparently HE is. He seriously can NOT carry out a conversation without starring at my ass or asking me to fuck him."

"Well it is a nice ass." The fashionistta couldn't help but laugh at her friends comment, she could tell Haley was getting slightly effected by the alcohol.

"Were here" Nathan announced as the car pulled up outside the restaurant. Paparazzi swarmed the outside.

"Lucas must already be here otherwise there wouldn't be that many." Haley rationalised as Brooke let out yet another scoff. "Can you just play nice for one night, PLEASE?"

"Fine Fine, for you I will Hales. Now you and Nate go in together, I'll follow behind." The lovers stepped out of the car and through the horde. Brooke waited a moment before following behind. She was instantly surrounded and blinded by flashing lights.

"**Brooke, BROOKE!"**

"**Brooke, can we get a smile here please BROOKE!"**

"**Brooke Look this way!"**

"**Brooke, what do you think of the engagement?"**

She tried to keep her head low and move through them but they were barring her way and the flashes were making it impossible to see the restaurant.

"Guys, can you please move back." She snapped. Admittedly the alcohol had effected her a little making it so she was overwhelmed by the lights. "GUYS MOVE." She said more stubbornly, trying to push through. Then from nowhere, a hand shot out, grasping her hand tightly as it guided her out of the circus. _Thank god Nate came back for me. _She thought as she was lead through the doors of the restaurant and into privacy.

"Thanks Nate." She said, finally looking up before letting out a groan.

"Wrong brother but I'll take that thank's regardless" Above her stood Lucas Scott, Tight fitting plain white shirt hugged chest perfect as a well fitted black jacket sat over it. He once again wore dark denim jeans and worn boots. Brooke hated admitting that he looked good once again and as she starred up at his face the charming smile he wore actually had an effect on her, she cursed herself for drinking.

"What are you doing? They would have photographed us, now there are going to be a thousand rumours." Blue eyes studied her frame, tight fitting, curve hugging red dress and high black stiletto's, he couldn't help but stare. How was it possible she looked hotter everytime he saw her?

"The rumours were going to happen anyway, baby, relax, no harm done." The fashionistta grimaced as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before refocusing on Lucas.

"OK, I promised Haley I would play nice tonight but you are making it increasingly difficult."

"I've said two sentences to you, how is it possible I've already ticked you off baby-"

"There, that."

"What?" Lucas looked at her in confusion.

"If you want me to tolerate you STOP. referring. to. me. as. 'baby'"

"Oh." The blond nodded his head in understanding. "Sorry, force of habit I'll stop. See all you had to do was ask bab- I mean Brooke. All you had to do was ask."

"Great, now can I ask you to stop being a jackass?"

"I would but it's part of my DNA, believe me I'd stop if I could." Brooke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he smiled at her.

"I doubt it." Lucas ignored her comment.

"Shall we go to the table?"

"Sure."

"Ladies first." He motioned towards the back of the restaurant as she started walking. They had only made it a few steps before they were stopped by three kids, two girls who looked around seven or eight and a boy who looked around ten.

"No way, you're Lucas Scott." The boy let out excitedly, Lucas chuckled.

"Oh my god Lucas Scott." The bolder of the two girls said "My name is Kara and this is my best friend Sophie and my brother Tyler and we are BIG fans!" She smiled excitedly, wiping some blonde hair from her face. Brooke smiled at all three, hoping that Lucas wouldn't be a jackass and just walk off. To her surprise, he bent down so he was on their level.

"Hey Kara, I'm Lucas. That's a really pretty dress you have on." The little girl pretty much squealed in excitement as Lucas turned to the little boy. "And you're Tyler?"

"Yes. I'm a fan too, except I'm cooler than my sister. She only saw you in Goggle but I've seen Black Shadow and Sixteen Suns AND Saviour."

"Oh so you like action movies?" The young boy nodded vigourously "I love them too, you know, you look like a bit of an action star yourself, I bet you love going on adventures huh?"

"Yeah I always go exploring new places, dangerous ones too."

"And I go with him." Kara added.

"Me too." Sophie finally chimed in.

"But I do all the brave stuff, I only take them when I don't have my other friends to go with." Tyler argued back as Lucas laughed.

"You know I find that girls like doing the 'brave stuff' too, and they can be just as cool to explore with as boys. Brooke and I go exploring all the time, don't we Brooke?" All four looked up at the brunette who was powerless to say no.

"Yeah, we do." She said, bending down herself "and Lucas lets me do all the 'brave stuff'"

"And she's really good at it too, makes it more fun." The blond said as he sent a wink her way, she glowered at him. "So make sure you take your sister with you okay? But don't get in too much danger."

"OK Lucas Scott, I will."

"Alright buddy, now we have to get to our dinner but it was really nice meeting you. All of you." he winked at Sophie who let out a little squeal.

"WAIT! Can we have a picture with you?"

"Of course." Lucas agreed as Kara withdrew a camera from her pocket.

"I can take it." Brooke suggested as the kids swarmed around Lucas, he put his arms around them.

She snapped the photo as a tall blonde woman walked up behind them.

"There you kids are." She said as Lucas stood up, she starred at him, biting her lip. "I'm so sorry if they disturbed you."

"No it was no trouble." He smiled at her before sending a quick glance to check on Brooke, the blond woman followed his gaze.

"Oh wow, you're Brooke Davis. I love your designs." Brooke smiled.

"Thankyou very much." They said goodbyes to the kids and continued towards the table. "That was nice of you." Brooke said when they were far enough away.

"Their fans and their kids. I hate it when asshole celebrities are mean to their fans, I'm fully aware we wouldn't be anywhere without them." The brunette stared at him, she hadn't heard him speak this genuinely before. She smiled at him.

"Still, it was nice." He caught her starring and smiled back.

"You might not believe it but I _am_ actually a nice guy Brooke Davis."

"Prove it." She said spotting Nathan and Haley in a private booth and walking to join them. Lucas stopped for a moment.

"Oh I fully intend to." He whispered before following.

* * *

"And what would you like to drink?" The pretty brunette waitress asked the group, paying particular attention to Lucas. The blond didn't seem to notice, he was starring at the designer who was looking at her menu.

"Um, I'm not sure. Brooke?" The brunette looked up.

"I'm going to go with a Vodka Lime and Soda please"

"That's sounds great, I'll have the same" Lucas said as the waitress smiled between the two, Brooke couldn't help but notice the jealous glint in her eye and gave out a chuckle_ 'If only you knew how much I don't want to be sitting next to him' _she thought.

"I guess we will just have the same thing." Haley said, handing her menu back to the waitress, who smiled before trotting off. "So" She continued "Lucas there is one more thing we need to tell you."

"Aside from the fact that my twin brother is marrying a girl I only met a night ago? What else could there be?" Nathan eyed his brother who threw up his hands in surrender "Bro I didn't mean that in a bad way, I was just a little shocked is all." He looked at his future sister in law "Haley you seem like a great girl and you make Nathan happier than I've ever seen him so that's all I care about."

"Thanks Lucas." Haley smiled, she liked the blond, if only he could always act this tolerable around Brooke.

"Bro there is one more thing as Hales said." Nathan looked at his brother with worry "Haley has a son, his name is Jamie. His father died a couple of years ago so, I'm going to adopt him. Become his official father." For a moment the entire table was silent, Brooke looked at her two worried friends and then up at Lucas whose face was unreadable. It stayed like that for what seemed forever before it broke into a wide grin, shocking Brooke for the second time that day.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" He asked as Haley and Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, although technically I already feel like a dad so you can go ahead and be an uncle right now, no need to wait until the paperwork goes through" Lucas's grinned widened

"Wow, bro. Congrats." He leaned over to give his brother a brief hug

"Thanks man."

"I'm an uncle" He repeated "How old is he?" Lucas remembered reading once that Haley James had a child but he didn't remember many of the details.

"Four." Brooke said, finally speaking. Lucas looked at her.

"So I still have enough time to teach him how to ball?"

"He's already pretty great at that" Brooke gushed "and everything else. He's the most amazing kid you will ever meet." Lucas loved hearing her talk about his soon-too-be nephew. He watched her for a moment longer before turning back to Nathan and Haley.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"He's with my parents until Sunday so-"

"Great, Sunday it is then." Lucas smiled "AND all four of us are going out tonight to celebrate."

"Actually I was just going to head hom-"

"We would _all _love to." Haley said, cutting Brooke off mid-protest. The brunette narrowed her eyes at her friend _'Play Nice' _Haley mouthed back at her causing Brooke to sigh and roll her eyes.

* * *

The music pumped loudly through the speakers of the club as Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke sat in their private booth at the back. They had a table filled with alcohol and mixers which was also surrounded by a few friends they had run into at the club. All four had enjoyed a few drinks at the restaurant as well as shots as soon as they arrived and everyone was at least tipsy. Nathan and Haley were all over each other as Lucas and Brooke sat close together, engaged in a heated argument.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Brooke shrieked, although it could barely be heard over the music "There is NO way you can possibly think Blade Runner is better than Twelve Monkey's! Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon" Lucas retaliated "Sure Bruce Willis is the Nineties king of Action but Blade Runner is a CLASSIC and it has Harrison Ford for gods sake!"

"Please, Harrison is a friend of mine, sure he's a great guy but trust me, he is NO Ricke Deckard in real life!"

"Oh and you think Bruce is a total James Cole in real life?"

"He doesn't have to be Brad Pitt was TOTALLY hot in the asylum bit." Lucas couldn't help but let out a booming laugh at this, he was having more fun sitting arguing with her than he had had in a long time.

"Fine Davis, you win. Twelve Monkey's is at least as good as Blade Runner."

"WAY better thank you very much."

"Hey, 'at least as good' is the best your going to get from me." The brunette shrugged.

"I'll take it." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He had made a few 'assy' comments during dinner but aside from that Lucas Scott had actually been a nice guy tonight and they had fun talking while Naley were lip-locked. Brooke was beginning to consider he could be a guy she could be friends with, but anything else was still entirely out of the question. She realised they had been staring at each other for way to long and pulled away, alcohol was effecting her a little too much at the moment, at least where _he _was concerned.

"I'm going to go get another drink." She said, standing up.

"I can make you one here." Lucas said, also standing as he motioned to the table in front of them.

"No, I want to get a cocktail plus I need to go for a walk anyway. I'll go to the bar."

"I'll come with you."

"No. Stay here and keep Naley happy, I'll be back." Lucas frowned, unsure of what he had done to make her flee from him so quickly.

"Ok, I'll be here" He said as she disappeared into the crowd.

She walked swiftly towards the bar, stopping to take a breather against one of the pillars near by.

"Lucas Scott is looking FIIINNEEE tonight." Brooke's ears pricked as she realised two girls on the otherside of the pillar were talking about her 'group'.

"Yeah he totally is." The second girl agreed

"I hear he is a HUGE player, he'd probably go home with us tonight."

"Both of us?"

"C'mon as if you wouldn't have a threesome if the guy was Lucas Scott." Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the girls.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining, he's gorgeous but I think it would be a waste of time."

"Why?"

"Apparently he's been knocking back girls all night, might have something to do with the fact he came in with Brooke Davis."

"Well were screwed then, there isn't a guy in the world that's going to knock her back."

"Don't be so sure, I think TWO of us naked in bed might beat the temptation of ONE Brooke Davis."

"Didn't she used to date Jake Gyllenhaal?" Okay, when they started talking about her personal life, she was done listening.

"Ladies." Brooke said in her sweetest voice, stepping out from behind the pillar. The two girls looked on dumbfounded. She looked them both up and down, they were tall, slim and hot, exactly Lucas's type. "If you really want to know, I didn't 'COME' here with Lucas Scott, in fact I have no interest in him, he's just a friend of a friend BUT to help you AND him out, he's sitting with us in that back booth over there and I'm sure he would totally be up for an after party if you grab him quick enough." The two girls almost couldn't believe their ears, had Brooke Davis just told them to go ask Lucas Scott for a threesome?

"Uh, Thankyou?" One girl said as they both moved away towards the booth Brooke had pointed to. She let out a laugh. As much as she had enjoyed his company for the last hour she had just found two girls willing to prove her point that he was a player as well as get him out of her hair so she could have some time hanging out with Naley on their engagement night.

Grabbing a Cosmo, on the house of course, she downed it before moving back towards the table. As she approached she was surprised to see Lucas still sitting across from Naley, alone.

"Hey" He said smiling as she sat down again "you will never believe what two girls came up and blatantly offered me just now."

"A threesome?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The blond said with a small chuckle

"Lucky guess, why didn't you go with them?" Lucas frowned at her, puzzled

"Because I'm here talking to you." He said simply as Brooke sighed.

"Lucas, I don't want you getting any delusions as to what this is."

"And what delusion is that Brooke?"

"That I'm going to go home with you tonight." The young actor let a charming half smile grace his face.

"I never thought you would be going home with me _tonight _Brooke."

"Good cause I'm not. So why didn't you go home with them?"

"Because" Lucas said, not breaking her gaze "sitting here talking to you is a lot more fun than meaningless sex with two randoms."

"My conversation skills are better than meaningless sex?"

"Yes." He stated plainly before leaning in closer to her "I like you Brooke" he whispered and as much as she hated to say it, his breath on her ear sent chills down her spine "and I want you." She pulled back at this.

"I told you-"

"You said you weren't going home with me _tonight_"

"Or any other night. Lucas, I know your used to getting any woman you want but I don't like you in that way and that is something you are just going to have to accept."

"You haven't even given me a chance. Brooke, you don't like me because of my reputation and because I was a bit of an ass when we first met but that isn't me. Ask Nathan, ask Haley hell ask anyone I'm not a asshole Brooke, sometimes I just act that way because I can be an idiot. But I'm not a asshole, I'm a nice guy. Gimme a chance." Brooke just starred at him, he sounded sincere but she didn't remotely trust him and then there were other things tugging at her brain. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Lucas leaned forward, slamming his lips against hers. Brooke was completed shocked and it took her a moment to respond but when she did, she had to admit, it was amazing. His tongue lingered with hers as she returned the kiss hesitantly, and then she remembered what she was doing and pulled back. Lucas had a broad smile on his face which instantly disappeared when he saw the look she was giving him.

"What?" He asked with worry.

"I barely know you Lucas and you don't even give me a chance to respond before you shove your tongue down my throat. You keep telling me your not an asshole but you sure as hell keep acting like one." She stood up.

"Brooke please don't go." The brunette had already moved over to say goodbye to Nathan and Haley who protested but let her leave. She moved towards the door of the club and Lucas was hot on her heels. He managed to stop her in the private area before the exit. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I just- I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does because I was acting like a jerk. Again. I'm used to hanging out with girls who like that kind of craziness, I don't know how to act around you and it scares me because I actually like you. I do. Now please just come back to the table." Brooke shook her head.

"Lucas, you've treated me like your play thing, like some sort of game. I don't have time to play games. You don't seem to care that I don't want to start any rumours, you don't care that I DONT want to date you, all you seem to care about is what YOU want. I'm leaving now and I'm asking you not to follow me because I know there is paparazzi outside this door and I don't want to start anything, I just want to go home in peace. OK?" Lucas hung his head.

"OK." She looked him up and down again, a pang of almost regret hitting her as she saw his forlorn expression, but she didn't have time for that. She whirled on her heels and disappeared into a sea of blinding lights.

* * *

_Alright you probably all hate me right now, but at least there was plenty of Brucas? Things aren't going to be easy for them, but it will be worth it, I promise! and there will be explinations for why each is acting the way they are (and no it will not be any of that 'We have been hurt in the past so we need to learn to trust again' shit.)_ So yes... Hate me.. Love me.. Whatever. Thanks for readinG!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
